My Young, Dear Cousin
by MadameBellatrixLestrange
Summary: Bellatrix and Sirius are alone in Grimmauld Place for the week. Will he behave, or will Bella have to punish him?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters used in this story. **

**MAY CONTAIN SMUT, INCEST, AND TORTURE IN LATER CHAPTERS. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS MAY OFFEND YOU.**

**Please review.**

After closing the door to Grimmauld Place with a loud thud, Bellatrix roughly removed the tight collar from Padfoot's neck.

Once the collar was removed from his aching neck, Padfoot stood on his hind legs, his ragged fur shrunk into his body, and his snout returned to a normal human nose.

"Why must you humiliate me in such ways, Bellatrix?" Sirius muttered as his sharp K-9 teeth returned to those of a human.

"My young, dear cousin," Bella started, "how else are you supposed to learn how to behave?"

She gave him her most innocent smile. The smile she gave her father if she'd been caught breaking the rules, the smile that made everyone bend to her every desire, the smile that made Sirius want to slap her… yet kiss her at the same time.

"But I – " he stopped himself before questioning her reasons for punishing him. He hadn't done anything wrong, they both knew it, but if he protested, her punishments would only become worse. And no one was home to stop her today.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will try to update weekly, however college keeps me busy and the only time I have access to a computer it while I'm at college. This chapter was slightly difficult to write but I'm proud of the results.**

**DISCLAIMER: AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING. NO SMUT OR TORTURE YET.**

* * *

They sat in almost complete silence, the occasional sound of cutlery hitting together and Sirius chewing loudly, which made Bella scowl in disgust. Sitting opposite each other Sirius slouched over his meal, annoying Bella. _We are Black's_, she said to herself, _Black's have more manners than this. _Trying her best to ignore him, she took another bite of the chicken on her fork and chewed quietly while she read The Daily Profit.

Reaching over his plate, Sirius ripped off a chicken leg from the large cooked carcass. As the cooked flesh was torn, juices flew across the table, hitting Bella's cheek. She looked up from The Profit furiously and wiped her cheek with a napkin.

"I-I'm sorry, Bella." He whimpered as he sank into his chair. He would surely be punished for that.

"You need to learn proper manners, cousin." She raised her wand above the table and immediately pointed it at him as she hissed a single curse…

"Imperio!"

* * *

**I know it's short, I just wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger for now. I'll be writing the next part as soon as I can and it should be longer, I already have an idea of what she'll make him do. H****_opefully I'll have it up THIS week. Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think of it. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this part. I struggled with this chapter, writing a chapter while a character is under the Imperius curse is really difficult but thanks to help from hbcjdtb on intagram (if you love Helena Bonham Carter, Johnny Depp or Tim Burton you really should follow them) I managed to figure out roughly what to do. I'll try to keep updates close together in the future, however I don't make any promises. **

**AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. **

**WARNING: SLIGHT TORTURE. DO NOT READ IF YOU FEAR ANY SORT OF CHOKING. **

* * *

Her voice echoed through the halls of Grimmauld Place.

"Imperio!"

Sirius' body stiffened slightly as he inhaled deeply and the curse took over his body, possessing each part of him one-by-one. He could feel his left hand raise and lightly grasp his fork, while his right hand already had hold of his knife.

"I'll teach you how elegant Black's eat a meal, Cousin."

His fork was lightly placed into the slice of chicken on his plate, to keep it from moving, while his right hand rose to cut the slice into bite-sized squares.

"First you cut everything to fit inside your loud trap," she growled the instructions across the table, but it felt like she was whispering it directly into his ear. "Then you collect the food on the end of your fork and slowly raise it to your mouth."

She did the opposite of what her instructions were, and vigorously jammed the fork into his mouth, which had opened involuntarily, cutting part of his gum. She barely allowed him to chew the food before she'd started piling more and more in. He could taste it all; the dry chicken slice, the wet mashed potatoes, the gravy… blood.

"I think you've got the idea now." Bella chuckled. He barely heard her chant 'finite' and as the curse ended he made the mistake of inhaling.

As part of the chewed food slid down his windpipe Sirius began to cough. The food, mixed with blood, that had been piled into his mouth spilled out with each cough and he could hear Bellatrix tutting.

"Tsk tsk Sirius. Look at the mess you've made." She sounded disappointed and caring but she had **that **smile on her face again. "Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson… Imperio."

He stopped coughing. Bella definitely had more control than him. His throat ached but he barely had time to breathe before she started piling the food he'd just spat out into his mouth again. This time she allowed him to chew and swallow it completely, before shovelling the next forkful in.

The taste was… well he didn't want to think about the dreadful taste of previously chewed food, blood and mucus. Eventually his plate was empty and the curse ended for good. Sirius slumped in his chair and coughed slightly. His throat burned but he was relieved it was over.

"Kreature!" Bella called out.

"Yes, Mistress Bellatrix?"

"Clean up this mess." And with that, Bella rose from her seat, picked up her wand and The Daily Prophet and left the dining room.

* * *

**I know its short with not much description but like I said, it was extremely difficult writing a chapter while a character is under the Imperius Curse. Hopefuly I've done relatively well and I'd like to thank hbcjdtb again for helping me with this. If there's anything you'd like to see happen please leave a review and I'll see if I can fit it in. I'll work on Chapter 4 as soon as I can. **


End file.
